


Why?

by unheraldedUltimatum



Series: Spy AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question had been nudging at the back of his mind for some time, and now seemed to be the time it decided to slip out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> The spy part is only mentioned, really.  
> Inspired by a prompt on tumblr.

Orange-yellow glow of the bulb above falling over him and Matt's faces as they lay on the bed, Jeremy's mind started to fill with questions.

 

Well, to be more accurate, different versions of the same question over and over again, trying to find a decent wording.  The question had been nudging at the back of his mind for some time now- since a little bit after they had first been put to the same task.  About long enough for the two to basically become a package deal when being hired for a job, long enough for the two to decide to live together.  Long enough for hints of romantic feelings to stew inside at least one of them.  And now seemed to be the time the question decided to slip out.

 

"Hey, Matt?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

Jeremy had already started to regret opening his mouth.  Not _entirely_ related to the fact that he wanted to just look at the way the light caught Matt's hair for even longer.  It had more to do with the fact that he didn't really _want_ to know.  Already in too deep, he propped himself on one elbow and let the question escape his lips.  "Why do you keep doing what you do?"

 

Silence.  Mouth slightly agape and a furrowed brow suggested that Matt certainly didn't have an answer ready.  "Well," he started slowly.  "Why do _you?_ "

 

A nervous laugh accompanied Jeremy's response of "I was asking you, smartass."

 

"I honestly have no idea."

 

The two were content to lay there longer, quietly pondering.  Finally, Jeremy muttered, "Because I give too much of a damn for people who won't remember my name the next day."

 

There was no verbal response, simply long, thin arms wrapping around thick, muscular torso and a face nuzzled into a neck.

 

"Matt?"

 

"That was the saddest possible thing you could have said, _jesus christ._ "  Gears turned in Matt's head for a bit before he squeezed Jeremy closer and simply mumbled "I'll remember your name the next day."

 

Jeremy froze, and not just because he was being held still by the emotional wreck beside him.  It had more to do with the fact that that may or may not be what he wanted to hear the most.  All he could think to do was to sling an arm around Matt's shoulder and rub their noses together.

 

They had fallen asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not entirely satisfied with how this turned out, but I also couldn't see any ways I could easily improve it.


End file.
